


perfect two

by stereosymbiosis



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereosymbiosis/pseuds/stereosymbiosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rin-san," Rei says reverently, his voice filled with awe, and <i>that's</i> embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4771.html?thread=1940387#cmt1940387) SASO bonus round prompt.

Rei slides his hands slowly down Rin's shoulders, chest, torso, feeling the goosebumps that spring up from Rin's skin in the cold air. Rin shivers under his touch. He can feel his face flush as Rei presses the heel of his palm against Rin's groin, and the thin layer of Rin's cotton boxers does nothing to hide his erection. Embarrassing.

"Rin-san," Rei says reverently, his voice filled with awe, and _that's_ embarrassing. It makes Rin want to hide his face in the pillows. He doesn't remember the last time he's felt like this, like he was worthy of this kind of attention. Rei is so in tune with what is _beautiful_ ; hearing Rei use the same voice to say his name as he would to describe Haru swimming freestyle (which is, admittedly, very beautiful) makes his head spin.

Rei leans down and presses a kiss to Rin's belly, just below his navel. He trails kisses down to Rin's waistband, sliding his fingers underneath the elastic and pulling the boxers down Rin's legs. Rin only feels the rush of cold air against his bare erection for a second before Rei wraps long, warm fingers around his cock.

Rin wouldn't be able to stop himself from rising up onto his elbows to get a better view if he tried. What he sees makes his face flush even more: Rei is looking down at Rin's cock in his hand like he's holding something precious.

"Jesus, you're embarrassing," Rin says, hiding his smile behind his hand.

Rei just strokes a little harder, a little faster. It's maddening. "I just think you're perfect, Rin-san," he says, entirely in earnest, and Rin feels something painful and wonderful swell in his chest, something a little like love.

Rei releases his grip on Rin's cock and bends over to kiss and lick at it, instead. It's like he's trying to cover every inch of Rin's dick with his tongue, and he's not going _nearly_ fast enough for Rin. He's just about to say something when Rei takes Rin's cock in his mouth like he was fucking made for it. Rin buries his fingers in Rei's hair, grasping and tugging, urging him to take him in deeper and deeper. It doesn't take long for him to come in Rei's mouth, and Rei swallows every last drop.

Rin collapses onto his side, breathing heavy and seeing stars. He feels Rei settle in behind him, slotting their bodies together like puzzle pieces. Rin twists back to yank Rei's arm under his neck, so he can lay his head on it.

"Ah, sorry -- should I move somewhere -- ?"

"No," Rin says, pressing a kiss to Rei's wrist. "You're perfect."


End file.
